The Ephemeral Pleasure of Butter Cream
by sonomom
Summary: The challenge was to write a story where Ranger happens to see Stephanie out on a date - with someone who isn't Morelli - and maybe he loses the grip on his legendary control a little bit...Keep it to 1000 words or less and include the word: Ephemeral. I hit the 1000 mark exactly without including the title. The reader will have to decide if I met the rest of the requirements.


The Ephemeral Pleasure of Butter Cream

The job was bread and butter for RangeMan. And normally it would have been handled expertly without his presence, but this was an important night for the Senator. Todd Lindsay, Trenton's fair-haired, favorite son was fundraising, and the dinner would be an important step forward in an as-of-yet-undeclared campaign. There were people who would like to intrude on the function so Todd had asked his friend Carlos to provide the security. The night had to go without a hitch. Ranger had assured him it would happen, and then felt personally obligated to make sure his word was good.

His earbud told him Todd had arrived and was making his way inside. Through the gap in the crowd he saw the golden-haired political god enter the room. And clinging to his arm was a gorgeous blue-eyed curly-haired goddess wearing a blue cocktail dress that covered everything it needed to, and nothing more. What the fuck?

The last time he'd seen her was more than a month ago. She'd been saturated with sweet and sour sauce after losing a food fight with one of Vinnie's low rent FTAs. This version of Stephanie Plum bore no resemblance to the one who used to call for his assistance. He stepped back behind a curtain, pulled out his phone and made a call.

"RangeMan."

"Are we still tracking Ms. Plum?" The answer had better be yes, because he'd not given an order to D/C routine surveillance. And if they were tracking her, why had he not been notified that she was entering the building where they had a discreet, but intense security operation in progress. One way or the other, someone was going to the mats.

"Yeah, boss. We have her on the grid at all times." Hal sounded puzzled as if he couldn't figure out why Ranger had to ask.

"Where is she now?"

"At her apartment. Her car is registering in her parking lot. The purse tracker and hair accessory tracker are both showing her to be at home."

Ranger disconnected. He stepped out from behind the curtain to see the Senator and Stephanie making their way to the front of the room. He put himself in their path and he saw, with some satisfaction, her eyes widen when she saw him. Her grip on the Senator's arm tightened as if she were afraid Ranger would try to pull her away. Her other hand held an impossibly tiny rhinestone encrusted evening bag. He moved toward her and by her, quickly, intentionally knocking the evening bag to the floor. He stooped to pick it up.

"Excuse me, Ms. Plum," he said as he handed it back to her.

"Carlos, you know Stephanie?" the Senator asked, his surprise mingling with the obvious pleasure of seeing his old friend.

Ranger clasped Todd's right hand with his. He let his other hand rest on the Senator's shoulder in a companionable gesture as the men shook hands. "Yes, Ms. Plum and I have met," Ranger said. He turned to Stephanie and gave her an uncharacteristic smile. "You'll excuse me, Senator. I have business to attend to." He kept his smile in place as he left the couple standing there. The micro-trackers were placed, one in the bag and one in the Senator's jacket. He'd know where they ended the night, and if they ended it together. He tensed at the thought of Stephanie with Todd.

He watched her. Watched her easy comradery with the Senator and the way she charmed her tablemates. His gut twisted every time Todd leaned in close to catch a snippet of conversation, or smile intimately at her. When dessert was served he'd seen her nipples harden in anticipation through the soft fabric of her dress. He'd imagined he heard the throaty moan he knew she'd uttered as her tongue licked the buttercream frosting off the fork. It was clear the Senator had heard her. Todd had whispered something in her ear that had caused her to blush. And Ranger's hand had tightened in an almost uncontrollable need to separate her from his friend.

Later, he sat in his Turbo checking the app on his phone that let him follow their movements. They were headed to Stephanie's. As he watched the progress of the flashing icons he grunted in satisfaction. He saw one blip remain constant while the other moved away. The Senator was going home sans Stephanie.

He tensed as he heard the shower turn off. When she stepped into the bedroom she swung around, and he was pleased to see she'd sensed his presence before she'd seen him. Her hand moved to tighten the towel, but he stopped her. He pulled it loose and it fall to the floor at her feet. She didn't move. He reached out, one hand cupping her breast. He watched in fascination as her nipple pebbled at the brush of his thumb.

"How do you know Todd?" she asked, her voice throaty with emotion or arousal.

"How do you know Todd?" he asked back. "Are you lovers?"

"He was my poly-sci instructor at college. We were lovers. He took my virginity, the second time."

"Babe." His hand kept up its soft caress of her breast.

"I mean. He was my second. You know, after Joe." Her breath was coming in ragged gasps. "He's been my friend for a long time. I, we, uh…are close."

Ranger stepped back and stared at her, admiring his handiwork. Her nipple looked like a plump raspberry. He turned to the other breast and began softly caressing it.

"I saw you eat your dessert," he said. "I can gratify you in ways far superior to the ephemeral pleasure of buttercream, Babe."

"You can," she agreed, "but I can have dessert every day. I _need_ dessert every day."

"You can have me every day," he said, realizing the truth of his words. "I _need _you every day."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

She moved into his arms and lifted her face. Their mouths met hungrily. She moaned.


End file.
